


Ease on down my limit

by Ash2000z



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2000z/pseuds/Ash2000z
Summary: Egon is finally ready to settle down and start a family. Even though he's busy with work. He takes most of his time being opened to his family, and friends. Which seems kinda strange at the start for him. But it gets better as time goes on, he seems to be more confident in reaching his goal at happiness in life.





	1. Morning, between day and night

His alarm clock had went off again. Which woke him up at 3 in the morning. Usually when the sky was dark, Egon layed in his bed. He seemed mad and looked rather tired. His eyes were closed shut too. 

The alarm continued going off loudly. He just ignored it though, and fell back to sleep peacefully. Right before you know it, he finds himself in a deep sleep. Feeling all warm, and safe for the night. He slept next to his partner, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

He'd never sleep alone on stormy days. For Egon would find himself getting scared. He loved it when he felt a presence of someone near. This made him feel protected, which is why he never slept alone on stormy days.

As time went on, the day had finally turned into a morning. Egon was still fast asleep and snoring. As for his partner sleeping next to him, he woke up. He started to rub his eyes and Peter even sat up in bed. But he didn't leave out the room, like he would. He stayed and waited a while for Egon to woke up. 

"Wow, he's even cuter when he sleeps." Peter said as he watched Egon sleep.


	2. Kissing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Egon plays a game about love and honestly. It involves kissing mostly.

Morning had gone and the evening came. Egon was in his room working on a invention. Everyone else was busy. Winston was working on the car, Ray was fixing the toaster, and Janine was getting her ceiling repaired. 

Peter on the other hand, was in the bathroom. He'd always wash up in the afternoon. This always seem to bother Egon though. Because unlike the other ghostbusters, Peter would be the main one in the bathroom for a long time. 

It was now 4:05, and after 35 minutes had passed he was finally out of the bathroom. Peter looked relaxed and fresh. His skin shined and glowed too. Why he also smelled good too, almost like strawberries. Egon liked strawberries, the smell caught his attention. Which resulted in Egon meeting eye to eye with Peter. 

"Do I smell nice Egon?" Peter asked. He started to walk into the room. Egon just stared at him with a rather love struck look. It was obvious that he had felt himself falling for Peter. "Yes like a strawberry." Egon smiled he even blushed too. Peter smiled back at him as well. "Oh Egon it's just my new body wash I bought." "Oh that's nice it makes you smell like wonders." Egon added.

"What are you doing Egon, are you working on a invention?" Egon nodded. Then continued to stare at him. "Well well well, I didn't mean to interrupt then let me just leave you to your work science boy." Peter turned around towards the door and left out. He walked out slowly though. "Peter wait, why don't you come and stay awhile with me." Egon voice sounded tender. "Oh me stay with you in here while you work, alright." Peter walked right back into the room and sat on the bed, and turned towards Egon. "Let's play a game Peter." Egon turned around towards him. "Okay what kind of game Egon,video games or board games." Peter questioned. Egon gave off a smile. "Neither, it's a game of love." 

"OKay I'm in how does the game work?" Peter leaned towards him. "Okay well first we ask a question if one of us don't answer honestly we have to kiss each other." Peter gave off a smirk all of a sudden. "Okay you first big guy!" He excited said. "Alright, Peter did you know that I couldn't stop staring at you since the first time we met?" Peter looked at him seriously, "Only a little Egon." "Okay Peter it's your turn, Egon since we first met did you know that I liked the way your body look when you took off your shirt when you got hot?" "Not Really Peter." Egon's face turned red. "We have to kiss now Egon you didn't answer that honestly, because you did know that I was once caught by you while staring at your chest." He gave off a embarrassed look on his face that showed Peter was right. "Fine, let's kiss Venkman." "Pucker up blondie." Peter placed both of his hands on Egon face in pulled his face closer in to kiss him. 

"Hey guys me and Winston are going out for pizza wanna...huh?" Ray added. He just entered the room. Along with Winston followed by slimer. "Um guys what are you two doing in here?" Winston stared at them down. "Nothing I was trying to get something out of Egon's eyes." Peter smiled at the two. "Okay then Winston and I are going out for pizza, what do you want us to bring you back Peter?" "Pepperoni pizza ray." Peter focused his eyes on Egon once again. "How about you Egon?" Winston asked. "Oh Um I'll take what Peter's having."


	3. Kiss me all over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Peter are finally home along. Both of them have sex in the room.

Finally the other Ghostbusters had left. Leaving Egon and Peter in the room together once again. They were still staring at each other in the eyes. Both of their faces were red as well. "So aren't ya gonna kiss me?" Peter gave a annoyed look at Egon. "Oh right of course." Egon pushed his face closer to Peter's then kissed him. Peter kissed him back. Right after the kiss they both stared at each other once again. Egon's face flushed into a bright red all of a sudden. Then he held his head low from Peter. 

"I'm sorry I rushed into that." He said tenderly. Peter lift up Egon's head, "it's alright I told ya you could kiss me you big baby." He chuckled. Egon started to smile, "Baby am i, well this baby is ready to take you to bed." Egon got up and picked up Peter then carried him into his bed. Then sat down with Peter inside his lap he started to stroke his hair. "What do you wanna do next?" He asked. Peter lift up his head to look up at him, "I wanted to finish the kissing game, but I got something else up my sleeve Egon. " "What's that Peter?" Egon looked down at him. "Let's make love." 

"Wait Peter that wouldn't be such a great idea, I mean Janine is in the living room, she might hear us." Egon gave off an uneasy look. Peter got up and stood right over Egon. He pushed him down to the bed. Then laid on top of Egon. "Egon old pal, it's time you have a new experience of sex." Peter smirked. Egon continued to stare at him. Almost like he was love struck and frozen. His mouth had dropped too. Then he spoke, "I'm ready then Peter." Egon determinedly said.

"That's my boy." Peter started to unzip Egon's jumpsuit only a little. It was very fast the way he did so. Egon focused his eyes on Peter's right hand as he pulled the zip down. Then he gave of a plain look into Peter's eyes that stared at him again. Peter went for his chest, and licked him. Egon started to moan at this moment. His face had a somewhat stress look of pleasure. "Peter....don't stop!" His voice trembled.

Peter continued, and headed for his neck. Oh how Egon screamed even louder than before. "Ah Venkman!!!" Egon struggled underneath Peter. His body was covered in sweat all over than earlier. Peter stayed in position still. The next thing he went for was Egon's face. He lifted up his head and looked into the blonde haired ghostbuster once again before going for him. Egon's eyes were so beautiful and sparkling in the light to him. Which made his face turn into a brighter red as well. "P-Peter what is it, is there something wrong?" Egon said concerned. Peter closed his eyes and went for a kiss with Egon once again.


End file.
